Dream Another Dream: Teralu
by Jade16
Summary: Maelia and Lenne have had a chance, now its Teralu. Its the next generation of YRP.
1. Prologue

Dream Another Dream: Teralu

Note: Well howdy people, you know it's the same story, blah blah blah. Its time to hear what Paine and Teralu think. See I always had this image that Paine, might not say a lot but she just has insecriuities, in her mind there is a lot going on. Anyways time for the prologue. The whole story will not be simply repeating everything that was said in DaD, but I feel its important to start the story were it does. I want all the stories to tie together perfectly, with no plot holes. Also in these side stories, there will be extra things, cause things happened to them individually. Like Maelia and a shower incident. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

**Prologue**

**One year after Vegnangun's defeat**

The population of the small island known as Besaid, were beside themselves, their worry apparent to anyone looking closely enough. It seemed that everyone was in a state of complete and utter panic. The healers, who were on the verge of pulling out their hair, were not the worst. The three guys standing in the middle of the village, just watched on with no clue as what to do. It was a chaotic day.

_It was the day you and your friends were born. We all thought it was unusual that we all were pregnant at the same time, however the others quickly dismissed their worries. I did not have that luxury. I was happy about you, but worried none the less. I remember the day I found out about you and your future friends, I remember that for once in my life, I couldn't keep this to myself, I had to tell them about you._

_**Flashback**_

**Nine months earlier**

The young woman, former recorder of the Crimson squad, and defeater of the delusional machina Vegnangun stood by the ruins, on the island, looking out to the sea. Recalling the conversation that she had earlier that day, when she had consulted the healer after waking with an uneasy stomach. It was Baralai's worried expression that had pushed me to actually ask the healer if something was wrong, I hated seeing that concerned look, it made me want to tear down all my walls. As it was, Baralai was the only person to ever get this close to me. I brought my hand to my stomach, and looked thoughtfully out to the immense sea.

Times were changing, I was changing. I could hardly recognize myself these days. I knew it was due to my new and old friends' influence. But was I emotionally ready for a baby? I knew without a doubt that Baralai would make a wonderful father, I felt my lips turn in a gentle smile. Just imagining him holding a baby in his arms, smiling that gentle loving smile, caused my worries and doubts to disappear. Suddenly I realized that I had to tell my new friends. Pushing away from the scarred metal structure, I began the trek down the hill, toward the village that had quickly become my home. Passing fiends, and racing children I reached the gate of Besaid. In the center of the village stood Yuna, she was throwing her head around with a force that looked like she was going to brake her neck.

I noticed Rikku coming out of her hut, also looking at Yuna, I saw that evil smile that was lighting her face. Rolling my eyes I walked slowly behind my creeping friend. She was sometimes the most oblivious person I had ever meant. There could have been a fiend the size of a mountain about to eat her, and she wouldn't notice. I fought the momentary envy that shit through my system. Was I ever that innocent? Shaking the thoughts from my head, I saw Rikku laughing like the screwball she was.

I also noticed Yuna, on the ground glaring daggers at her cousin. Even after all this time I have spent around the former high Summoner, I still don't understand her. I reached out and put a restraining hand on Rikku's shoulders "Rikku. Enough already." While I helped Yuna up I couldn't help but feel envious of the bond between the two girls. Despite Yuna's malicious glare, it was apparent she was not in the least bit offended, She was merely playing the part. To which Rikku played the part of the misunderstood remorseful blonde.

Sighing internally I went to play my role, "you catch any of that?" The conversation quickly changed however to the matter of important news to share. When Rikku started jumping up and down, I must say I was rather curious what she could be that excited over. Now most people think Rikku is excited over everything, but that's not true. She _acts _excited over everything, but when she is truly ecstatic you can see it in her eyes.

I don't know why I agreed with their suggestion of saying it all at once, it sounded kind of stupid. How can I hear what they are saying if we are all talking at once. Maybe it was that slapped dog look Rikku gave me. When I agreed, that look instantly left and the joy cam back. I cant believe I'm thinking this but I have become covetous of her innocence, and ability of being happy no matter what.

I really admired both of them, Yuna for her sense of duty, self respect, and need for individuality. Rikku for her energy, outspokenness, and loyalty. So when Yuna raised her hand and held up three fingers I resigned myself to my fate.

"I'm pregnant." After I spoke these two words, I was a little shocked for those two words came out of three different mouths.

Suddenly I felt a jab in my side, looking over at Rikku I saw her bawdy look. "AWE! Baralai's gonna be a daddy." Inwardly I smiled, outwardly I scowled. Inside I was too happy about the image of Baralai smiling with a baby clutched in his arms, to be offended by Rikku. But outside I sighed, "24 respect points Rikku."

**End of Flashback**

_After I let myself be swept up in the moment, I laughed and cried with my two best friends. The village graciously held a party that night in honor of us. I'm still not used to all this attention Besaid showers on us. But the party was grand and people all over Spira attended. I was so happy to see Nooj, he and LeBlanc came with the Gullwings to show off their baby boy, Yuyin. He was adorable. We were all together again, my old friends, and my new friends. My family. _

_The months following the party were...interesting...Between Rikku's morning sickness, and Yuna's oblivious happiness, I was left with the role of completely normal. I was having a baby I was happy, but it wasn't life shattering. Okay, maybe it was to me and Baralai, but Spira would never truly know or care. Unlike Yuna. Her child would be known the second of the second she was born. I wasn't jealous, I was happy my child wouldn't have to go through what Yuna's would. _

_Everyone will be watching Yuna's child, judging her, comparing her. I would not wish that on anyone._

A couple days after that hellish delivery, the village showed another party to introduce the new young members of Besaid. I sat in Baralai's comfortable gentle arms, with our beautiful baby girl in my arms. She was awake and quietly studying my face. When Wakka, came up to us I lifted her proudly into his arms, He held her up in her blue blanket. "This is Teralu."

My daughter, my family, my life was now complete.

_My story is now hers. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope I kept all three of them in character, its quite interesting to writing from her POV.

Ciao for now

JADE


	2. Hatching A Plan

Dream Another Dream Teralu

Note: hiya hiya, not much to say, so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the final fantasy characters, nor the world in which they live. Only the new unkown characters are mine.

Chapter One

_In Spira stories are constantly beginning and constantly ending, no...that is not right. There is only one story the rest are merely parts, or chapters if you will, they all come together to make one whole book that has no clear start and no certain ending. But you all could care less about my philosophizing. No, you're sitting here awaiting a tale of adventure, tragedy, romance, and comedy. So please if you will, sit back and let me start telling my part._

One Year Ago

I began noticing Lenne's inattention quite frequently over the course of the previous months. Some days I would notice dark circles under her eyes, obviously due from lack of sleep. During the course of the day the amount of times in the day when she got a vacant look while staring off into some unknown distance increased. Maelia had coined a phrase for that, referring to it as zoning. Frankly I don't really know what she was doing, but it concerned me greatly. I noticed that my dear friend seemed quite anxious to sleep every night, and unwilling to wake at daybreak. So I began to devise a plan, with Maelia's help, to give Lenne a gift that would bring her back to us, away from the phantom tentacles her dreams clutched her in.

"So what you're saying is that all Lenne needs is something more exciting then her weird freaky dreams that she doesn't tell us about so we cant possible know what could be more exciting and..." I put a hand on Maelia's shoulder.

"Maelia, breathe." She huffed slightly but eventually shrugged. "I have an idea, a couple days ago I was walking by Wakka and Lulu's hut and I overheard them talking about their old adventures, basically reminiscing. However, they were talking about a map that the temple gave them as guardians."

Maelia gave me a blank look. "Every temple has an old map that is past down to the guardians of Summoners throughout history, however since there are no more aeons, there are no more guardians so the map was..."

"A gift for Auntie Lu and Wakka!" Maelia exclaimed jumping in their air.

"Kind of. Anyway..." Before I could finish what I was saying Maelia interrupted me once more, _oh Maelia please don't interrupt me, I'm in the middle of my chapter. I know you're offended but you have had your chance at telling your chapter, its my turn now._

"So we steal there precious prized gift and give it to Lenne for her birthday! I LOVE IT!"

"Hush!" I glanced around quickly looking in every direction, no one must overhear us. "We aren't stealing it, we're going to borrow it.

"But why?" Maelia scratched her blonde head, while her eyes showed me her mind was trying to make a connection between the map and us, after a minute I saw the light click as her eyes widened and she gave a silent "oh".

"So how we gonna get it? I doubt Wakka would just hand it over, lest not without a lecture on responsibility. 'you just cant go off on an adventure, you know. It's dangerous out there you might get hurt you know.' I mean who can listen to that over and over and over again. No wonder Vidina isn't working with all his gears, he definitely inherited several lose screws, if you know what I mean."

"To answer your question, you are going to sneak into their hut while I create a diversion."

"Wait a minute you're a lot better at sneaking then I am, I'm the distraction maker."

I patted Maelia's shoulder stiffly, "Precisely. No one is going to believe what ever you come up with for long. You fooled them too many times before, while I on the other hand have never pulled the diversion stunt so naturally everyone will believe me without hesitation."

Maelia nodded sagely seeing the wisdom in my words. Suddenly her head came up. "What are you going to do?"

I shook my head, "I don't know." Maelia patted my back in silent encouragement before waving at the approaching Lenne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wanted to write each one of them different, since they are all unique.

Ciao for Now

Jade


End file.
